1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lock, and particularly to a lock that comprises two hollow pipe sections, a connecting rod being pivotally connected with the two hollow pipe sections, and a locking rod being pivotally connected with the second pipe section. By means of the hollow spaces therein, the whole lock can be pulled out to set in locked-up condition or retracted into a straight piece for storage convenience.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional locks for motor-cycles, a lock usually comprises a U-shaped shackle and a lock body; both ends of the U-shaped shackle are inserted into two holes respectively on the lock body. In the holes of the lock body, there are locking-up assemblies respectively. After the U-shaped shackle is inserted into the holes on the lock body, the lock can be set in locked-up condition or in un-locked condition. So far, there are almost several decade kinds of U-shaped shackle locks for motor-cycles. Althrough they are different in their end structure of the U-shaped shackle locks, in their connection, and in their inner locking assemblies, they are common in the U-shaped shackle and in the locking cylinder to receive the U-shaped shackle.
The aforesaid conventional U-shaped shackle locks have a drawback, i.e., the U-shaped shackle takes a considerable space upon being put in a small trunk box or the like.